


[podfic] Lightwebs

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (in a strictly non-sexual fashion), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fuck Canon, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lightwebs, Mentioned Creche Master Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Multi-voice Podfic, Padawan Peter Parker, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Padawan Peter Parker getting in trouble in the Jedi Temple.





	[podfic] Lightwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490051) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crack Treated Seriously, lightwebs, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, (in a strictly non-sexual fashion), mentioned Kanan Jarrus, mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Creche Master Anakin Skywalker, fuck canon, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Padawan Peter Parker 

**Podfic Length:** 00:05:11

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW-SM\)%20_Lightwebs_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
